


He's a Knockout

by blaberdoi



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: AU, AU- No Troubles, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I know nothing about anything, I love these nerds, I'm so sorry, Krav Maga, M/M, OOC Nathan probably, Please Don't Hate Me, it was an accident i swear, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaberdoi/pseuds/blaberdoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan and Duke are longtime rivals in an underground fighting network. Tonight something happens that rocks their relationship to the very core and by the end of the night everything is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's a Knockout

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction so bear with me. I recently got into Haven and have been sucking my friends in with me so the other day, I was thinking up an AU with my friend and I ended up with an entire story. This is the product of me starting the third season and discovering that my friend ships these two.  
> I know nothing about fighting or how the body works so if this is horribly incorrect I am deeply sorry.
> 
> For plot purposes I'm saying Nathan can't feel because he got into a car accident that damaged his brain and when he get's hit again those neurons in his brain start working again.
> 
> Also please forgive the horrible title, I can only write horribly cheesy one-liners.

They've been throwing punches and dodging kicks for a while when it happens. Nathan is tiring out and doesn't see the fist flying towards his face until it's too late. BAM. Duke lands a solid punch to his head and Nathan can feel again and everything is so vivid and it hurts, but god it hurts and he can _feel it_ and that's amazing he doesn't know whether to laugh or cry so he does a little of both.

Duke has never really cared about his opponents so he never asks many questions. He just wants the money that comes in and the outlet for stress this line of work provides. Of course his long-time rival Nathan draws a bigger crowd than usual to the match, this guy can take a hit like nobody's business. So it shouldn't surprise him that when he finally lands the left hook he's been saving up all night Nathan just flops onto his ass crying like a baby with the biggest smile on his face. Duke knew this guy was screwed up, why else would he be an underground street-fighter. It shouldn't surprise him, but it does.

It makes Duke stop when he sees Nathan on the floor. He’s never seen this man in pain, so it makes more sense that this would be a trick but for some reason Duke is worried. He drops down cautiously at first, but when he sees the pure joy in Nathan's eyes that seem unbelieving of what's happening, Duke just flops down to sit in front of him because he knows this fight is over. He can still see the bright red mark he left on Nathan’s face and he doesn’t know how to feel about it.

Luckily he doesn’t need to because that's when Nathan looks up. For the first time he's seeing Duke as someone more than just a rival and tough opponent, instead he's the man that made him feel again. Nathan didn't think he would ever know that he was sore or comfortable or cold ever again, and Duke just knocked it all back into him with a solid punch to the face and honestly it's the best thing he's ever felt. His entire body feels electric, his face is stinging, and his heart is hammering at his ribcage. This new sense almost clouds over his others, but the familiar coppery taste in his mouth brings them back. Nathan turns for a second to spit out the blood he can now tell is coming from where he bit his cheek and think s of all the new things he can experience with the nerves in his body working again.

That’s when he sees Duke, Nathan doesn’t get time to sort his thoughts more than: I wonder what a kiss feels like before his body acts. He looks straight into Duke’s eyes and kisses him like it’s something natural, a routine for some everyday domestic life that isn’t theirs. It’s more than Nathan could have ever imagined, it feels soft and damp and like fireworks are going off behind his eyes, and he never wants it to end. Nathan can't bring himself to care that he might have a concussion the feeling of kissing someone is making him giddy and a little high on endorphins.

This entire time Duke had been expecting Nathan to break his nose or to have to call an ambulance, not have Nathan climb into his lap and gently press their lips together. Duke has never been one to deny himself pleasures but now he was frozen in shock. He wasn’t quite sure where to go from here, it was probably a mistake- he heard more than felt Nathan sigh happily and with that one noise Duke knew he was done for. He cast his doubts away and wrapped his arms around Nathan's waist and held him tight in a way he hadn't realized he craved.

When he felt Duke's lips start to move against his and his hips begin to jerk against his own Nathan gasped and pulled away still sitting in Duke's lap. He realized what had happened and that he didn't _want_ to move, pretend it hadn't happened, or that it was all a big misunderstanding because he was fucking overjoyed and he didn't care who knew it. While Nathan had been having his own revelation Duke was watching him gently stroking his back with the tips of his fingers looking at his face, waiting for Nathan to say it wasn't ok that he never wanted to see him again.  But when Nathan looked up at him with watering blue eyes that could melt hearts and a blushing shy smile that could fix them instead Duke knew that he had gotten under Nathan's skin too and they would be close together for at least another half hour while,oh shit, they got Nathan to a hospital.

“Hey buddy, you’re hurt pretty bad, let’s get you out of here.” It was the first thing Duke could think of after everything that had happened.

“Hmm? Oh, ok.” Nathan hummed absentmindedly back, trying to smile but cringing instead with the pain a smile caused him.

Then Duke half carries, half drags Nathan to the back seat of Duke's Land Rover whispering apologies the entire bumpy walk, Nathan is happily stumbling with him cringing at each new jolt of pain that he can finally feel and spitting out anymore blood that gets in his mouth. Before Duke could shut his door for him and walk to the drivers seat after gently situating Nathan in his back seat, he almost pulls away when Nathan grabs his jacket. Nathan pulls him down for one more passionate kiss, a hot slick slide of lips and tongues meeting briefly he’s convinced it's not a cruel trick his confused mind is playing on him. Nathan smiles contentedly upon releasing his former enemy and settles back into his seat for the journey to the hospital managing to look smug even with all his injuries.

“Thank you.” Nathan breathed, leaving Duke to fumble to the car door flushed and breathless, confused but happy, and trying to remember the quickest route to the hospital so his maybe boyfriend didn’t die before the first date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading if you want more please let me know and I'll try my best!!
> 
> My tumblr is blaberdoi.tumblr.com so feel free to follow me, but be warned I am anime garbage.
> 
> You're all really cool so kudos to you... haha get it I made a pun, a horrible horrible pun, sorry to waste you time reading this. QuQ


End file.
